living_the_streamfandomcom-20200213-history
Dictionary
#content: fantasy football-related information from JJ and/or Denny (usually the former). Typically comprises 50% or less of the podcasts' airtime, almost 100% of the Late Round Podcast and JJ's tweets, and 6.9% of Denny's tweets. * 69: the nicest number of all * Arby's: JJ and Denny's least favorite restaurant. You can typically find them on Sundays tilted beyond belief in a dumpster behind one. * Babytron: the only legitimate nickname of Detroit Lions' WR Kenny Golladay. Coined by JJ the instant he was drafted by the Lions, in reference to retired Lions' WR Calvin Johnson, AKA Megatron. * Big _: the shadowy organization behind any product or social custom that Denny finds objectionable. The list is long, fokls. * Dad running: how a Dad runs. Think of Jason Witten moving at top speed and you'll get it. * Denny's wife: '''left Denny immediately after marriage. her lawyer is frequently referenced due to Denny forgetting his place. * '''Fokls: pronounced "folks". Usually in reference to Denny's Twitter audience. * Eastern time zone: the only legitimate time zone. It is unclear whether this would still be the case were Denny to move elsewhere. * India pale ale (IPA): liquid fit only to pour into the garbage * I'm in:'' ''Denny's favorite retweet * iwbh: if we're being honest * Jesus: Alex Smith * Late Round Podcast: JJ's short but sweet triweekly podcast, not encumbered by Denny's awful food taeks or existential dread * Late round QB: a quarterback selected in the latter rounds of a fantasy draft, which is typically the optimal spot to select one due to the position's replaceability and relative consistency. Also: JJ's nickname, because he calculated this before most others some time years ago. * Natty light: the beer drinker's beer * Nick Foles week 3: possibly JJ and Denny's worst streaming recommendation ever, in 2015. However, they were redeemed when Foles improbably won the MVP award for leading the Eagles to a 41-33 victory over the Patriots in Super Bowl LII in 2018. * Owning: when, by your actions, verbosity, or tweets, you achieve dominance over something or someone else. * Owning the Libs: doing something against your own self-interest to upset those of the snowflake persuasion * Running back: a position that does not matter in real football, but is arguably the most important in fantasy football * Taek: pronounced "take" ** 1) Originally, an opinion on fantasy football. The more deviant from the norm it is, the hotter it is. Can range from ice-cold to nuclear meltdown. ** 2) Denny's opinion on any subject matter. Regular people typically find those involving food or drink abhorrent, emotionally scarring, and little better than the ravings of a delusional psychopath. * The Simulation: much like The Matrix, the artificial program in which we live our lives, created by an unknown power that manipulates the world around us for its own entertainment. This unknown power generally enjoys our suffering. * Tilt montage: A 10 second to 10 minute recording by Denny from the previous Sunday's games, wherein he captures his greatest tilting moments of the day * Twitter: the place where the worst dregs of humanity remove their masks and howl. Also: the second best place to get #content * Tom Everett Scott: former teen heartthrob, best known as a friend of LTS, secondarily known as the protagonist of That Thing You Do. Currently starring opposite Andrea Savage on "I'm Sorry", as well as 13 Reasons Why, and JJ's favorite Hallmark Christmas movie (which is the opposite of damning with faint praise). * Yinzer: ** 1) inhabitant of Pittsburgh ** 2) JJ in a former life * You could do worse: JJ and Denny's motto for the podcast. And the words Denny lives by.